


Daily Life

by AvaRose



Series: Tododeku Week 2017 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (they know it's love now), Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys In Love, Fluff, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, TodoDeku Week 2017, healing scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRose/pseuds/AvaRose
Summary: Day 5 (Year 5) : Dorm lifeIn which Todoroki thinks about his future.(And he can’t picture one without Midoriya.)





	Daily Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tododeku Week and in a rush!

The O.W.L.s were flooding them with essays and projects. According to the students a grade above them, the O.W.L.s were petty compared to the N.E.W.T.s.

  
“How the hell are we supposed to know all that shit?” Kirishima complained as he rummaged through the ingredient lists. “Does Aizawa want to kill us?”

  
They were sprawled on the couch, legs propped on the table ahead of them. Iida had disapproved of their behaviour that ‘clearly disrespected school furniture’ before settling down as well and agreeing that it was more comfortable with his legs stretched. Parchment scrolls were scattered on the floor, and there even was a Remembrall glowing in the sea of essays.

  
“What have I forgotten again?” Kirishima mumbled as he picked it up.

  
“Have you mentioned the syrup of hellebore?” Shouji asked.

  
“Yes! And throw the powdered unicorn horn until it turns pink, then stir until—”

  
“Before the powdered unicorn horn comes the powdered porcupine quills,” Iida intervened as he showed them this manual. “Add until red, stir to orange and add until turquoise.”

  
“For real? I’m never going to remember all of this,” he groaned, his head falling low.

  
Shouto wondered, “If it’s so tough, why are you taking Potions for your O.W.L.s?”

  
His head snapped up, flashing Shouto a smile, “Because I want to be an Auror.”

  
Ah. Of course. Potions at a N.E.W.T. level was a requirement for Aurors and somehow each his classmates wanted to be an Auror. Even Izuku. He should’ve said, _mostly_ Izuku.

  
“You’re taking Potions too, Todoroki,” Kirishima pointed out. “Why’s that?”

  
“Because I want to have as many classes as possible with him.”

  
He poked Izuku’s cheek. They had told their roommates about their relationship at the beginning of their fifth year, but none of them had seemed surprised. In fact, Shouto even swore Shouji had muttered a ‘Finally’ under his breath. They were all fine with it. The only condition was no making out in the dorms, but Shouto doubted they were at _this point_ in their relationship.

  
“Fair enough,” Kirishima barked in laughter. “You never see Midoriya without Todoroki nearby.”

  
He was right. Now that Shouto and Izuku were _boyfriends_ (the word still made his heart flutter), and that their friends knew about it, Shouto didn’t have to refrain himself when he wanted to hug him, to give him a butterfly kiss on the cheek or to take his hand just because he could. Since Shouto had taken the same classes as Izuku (it may have been on purpose), seeing them together was a recurring sight, if not a permanent one.

  
“As charming as it is, we have to move on to the next subject,” Iida announced as he grabbed another manual from the pile behind their couch. “Charms.”

  
“If I remember well, All Might told us to review the Summoning Charm and to practice the Silencing spell,” Izuku told them as he took his wand. “ _Accio_ , Remembrall.”

  
The object flew from Kirishima’s hand, landing in Izuku’s open palm. Shouto congratulated him by kissing his forehead.

  
“Hey, I’ve been thinking about a doing pickup line with that,” Kirishima perked up. “Did you _Accio_ me? Because I always find myself drawn to you.”

  
For a second, none of them reacted, then Souji spoke. “If you do that again, we’ll practice the Silencing Charm on you.”

  
“Hey? But it was a good one! I—” He kept talking but no words came out anymore.

  
“There, problem solved,” Shouto stated as he pocketed his wand.

  
“A non-verbal spell? You’re amazing, Shouto!”

  
Oh, how he loved that boy.

 

* * *

 

“I want to be an Auror.”

Shouto remembered when Izuku said those words. They had been lounging in their dorms, sipping tea they had taken from the kitchens, and discussing about careers. Being an Auror was respectable. It demanded courage, instincts, stealth, eyes quick to notice things amiss, sharp reflexes and outstanding duelling skills. There was no doubt in his mind that Izuku had all that, but there was also no doubt that Izuku would never be truly safe.

  
“I want to be a hero. By catching dark wizards, I make sure no one gets hurt. That’s what a hero’s core job is and that’s exactly why I want to be an Auror.”

  
“But requirements to be an Auror are really tough,” Iida had replied. “You need at least five Outstanding or Exceeds Expectations in difficult classes like Potions and Transfigurations…”

  
“There’s always the career of Hit Wizard. You arrest dark wizards, after all.”

  
“What did All Might say? You had your session with him, right?”

  
“He said that I could be a hero.” Izuku’s voice had become strained with emotions after this. “He said… I could be a Auror if I worked hard enough and given proper training.” Once Izuku had All Might’s approval, he believed he could achieve everything. “What about you guys?”

  
“I wanna be an Auror too! Gotta kick those asses,” Kirishima snickered.

  
“I’ve considered this profession as well.”

  
“So did I,” Shouji revealed. “What about you, Todoroki?”

  
“I don’t know.”

  
All Might had told him he could be an Auror too, if he maintained his current grades. He was the best of his year in Charms, and probably one of the best in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfigurations and Herbology. While Potions was harder, his study sessions with Izuku could get him an Exceeds Expectations mark. He had known even before his Careers Advice session that he could be an Auror. He had known since his father began training him at five years old.

  
“You could be a badass Auror, Todoroki. I mean, you’ve got the perfect profile. It’s in your DNA.”

  
Shouto stared at the floor, the teacup warming his cold hands. How a man like his father could be an Auror when he probably was worse than the wizards he was watching never failed to amaze him. People in the Ministry must’ve been blind to let him go on rampages, or perhaps they ignored Todoroki Enji’s violence since he was the Auror with the most arrested dark wizards.

  
He startled when Izuku wrapped one arm around him. “It’s not about DNA. Shouto’s a gifted wizard because he worked hard and he has natural talent, and that’s why the Aurors would take him.”

  
“Yeah well, of course. It’s just that his father’s the Flame Wizard. We can’t overlook that.”

  
“We can and we will.”

  
Izuku’s voice had grown as cold as Shouto’s hands. While he was grateful for his intervention, he didn’t want his father to spoil the mood. He took Izuku’s hands in his own, smiling and nodding. No words were exchanged yet they both were connected. Shouto brought Izuku’s hands to his mouth, his lips brushing Izuku’s knuckles. Kirishima cleared his throat.

  
“I also want to be a professional Quidditch player.”

  
Shouji rolled his eyes, “Oh no, don’t start on Quidditch again.”

  
“Why? Can’t I be an Auror on weekdays and a Quidditch player during the holidays or something?”

  
“You can’t,” Iida sighed. “Todoroki, would you mind Silencing him again?”

  
“What?” Kirishima exclaimed in outrage. “Why is it always—?”

  
The latter didn’t utter a sound until the end of the night.

 

* * *

  

They were alone in the dorm, just Shouto and Izuku. It had been another exhausting day with Izuku vanishing only half of a rat’s body in Transfiguration and Shouto’s potion exploding in his face, as well as both having their fingers bitten by a Chinese Chomping Cabbage in Herbology. Instead of starting their four-inches report on the Goblin riots of the eighteenth century or their essay of counter-jinxes for DADA due for next week, they both agreed to go in the dorms and just lay down on Shouto’s bed.

  
At first, Shouto had doubted he would enjoy having roommates and sharing the dorm. He valued his privacy. If anyone wanted to take a peek at his things, he couldn’t guarantee he wouldn’t snap at them. However, the Gryffindors were all understanding and respected one another’s personal space. But everything changed in the last half of his fourth year, when Izuku became his boyfriend. He thanked Merlin that he could be close to Izuku and snuggle close to him, fingers interlaced, forehead touching and their nose bumping.

  
Like they were right now.

  
“Does your mother know about us?” Shouto asked, breaking the silence.

  
“Yeah. She wants you to visit next summer.”

  
“I’d like to come but my father will forbid it.”

  
A cloud passed over his features. “Your father doesn’t control your life.”

  
“I wish he didn’t,” Shouto sighed, shutting his eyes.

  
Izuku sat up, startling him. He almost reached out to bring him back to cuddling, but his sorrowful expression made him halt.

  
“He doesn’t. The only one who controls your life is you, Shouto.”

  
“No, it’s you.”

  
Izuku scoffed, “That’s not true.”

  
“My life will take the same direction as yours. Wherever you go, I go.”

  
“You don’t have to become an Auror just for me.”

  
“You know I’d do anything for you but this decision’s also mine. It’s true I was reluctant to become an Auror but I’ve been thinking. I want to make this world a better place with you.”

  
Izuku’s hands cupped his face as he leaned down to kiss him. This world was already so much better with him alive, Shouto realised as he savoured his lips. They tasted of honey chapstick. His tongue brushed against his lips, relishing their sweetness.

  
“Delicious,” he murmured.

  
“I could say the same for you.”

  
Then Izuku’s mischievous air vanished, his eyes fixed on his collarbone. Shouto didn’t have to gaze down to know what had caught his boyfriend’s attention.

  
“It’ll fade away.”

  
But Izuku would have none of it. Shouto didn’t move as he almost tore his shirt open, tugging at it downward, revealing one of his father’s infamous punishments.

  
“This burn,” he insisted, “is shaped like a hand.”

  
Shouto averted his eyes. “It is.”

  
“Do you have other scars like this?”

  
“I do have some on my back but they don’t hurt.” _Anymore_.

  
“Are you sure? I had something prepared in case I come across injuries like you had on your arms.” His wand twirled in his hand. “ _Accio_ , Murtlap Essence.”

  
The solution flew across the room, its yellow liquid sloshing inside. Shouto vaguely remembered reading about the potion, which could heal abrasions and cuts. Apparently, it could also work on boils. Izuku uncorked the vial, then sat crossed-legs in front of him.

  
“Let me heal you.”

  
Shouto hesitated, then sighed, “Alright.”

  
Izuku looked surprised by his willingness, his eyes growing wide. It was true that Shouto’s few scars and burns made him self-conscious, but this wasn’t a nurse he didn’t know of. This was Izuku, his boyfriend, thus he unbuttoned his nightshirt.

  
“Thank you for taking care of me,” he murmured when Izuku applied a cloth dampened with the essence on his old burn.

  
“Always. Now turn around.” Shouto’s resolve faltered and Izuku whispered, “You’re beautiful no matter what, you know that? Your scars won’t change anything.”

  
He swallowed, “Don’t say anything please…”

  
“Count on me.”

  
Shouto turned around, grimacing. It wasn’t like bruises on his arms or a few cuts on his leg. His back was another level. He was anticipating Izuku’s reaction, tense. He shuddered when the cloth touched his spine. His trembling continued as it brushed his entire back slowly and smoothly. The essence was already working, seeping through his skin and loosening his muscles.

  
“Relax, Shouto. You…”

  
Izuku’s voice died in his throat. Shouto glanced over his shoulders, eyes brimming with tenderness.

  
“Thank you.”

  
“B-But I didn’t know it was bad like this. I didn’t do anything to stop him, I didn’t—”

  
He was weeping. Tentatively, Shouto brushed one hand in his green curls. Izuku shuffled closer immediately, clinging to him like a koala. Shouto shushed, one hand caressing his head while the other was wrapped around his back.

  
“Don’t cry for me, Izuku. I’m alright.”

  
“You’re staying with me for the whole summer. I don’t take no as an answer and I don’t give a damn about that man calling himself your father. You stay with me.”

  
“It sounds like a dream,” he murmured in his ear. “We could lay in bed all day. We’d be roommates without anyone else to bother us.”

  
“It’s going to be reality.”

  
“It’s going to be our future?”

  
“Yes. For a very long time, if you want.”

  
Shouto answered by kissing him with such passion that they tumbled out of bed. Izuku laughed, throwing his head back and exposing his Adam’s apple. Shouto wanted to lick it. So he did it. His boyfriend let out an incomprehensible gurgle, his whole body shivering. When they locked eyes, Izuku’s were smouldering with evident desire.

  
“I want all of you.”

  
“Merlin! We said _no making out in the dorms!_ ”

  
Kirishima’s sudden shriek made them both jump. He was standing with Shouji and Iida and the threshold. Shouto realised their position, his two arms trapping Izuku underneath him, their cheeks flushed, hair dishevelled, and him missing his shirt. Shouto pulled away, reluctant, and offered Izuku a hand. Both stood up, sheepish, although they had done nothing wrong.

  
“We weren’t—”

  
“Sure, sure!” Kirishima scoffed. “And I’m the Minister of Magic!”

  
“Kirishima-kun, how come you’re wearing a Slytherin tie?”

  
Now that Izuku had pointed out, Shouto noticed the green and silver tie around the Gryffindor’s neck. He had a feeling it was Bakugou’s.

  
“Oh, did you visit the Slytherin dorms for some… making out?” Shouji asked, one hand held to his mouth as to suppress his laughter.

  
“Do we have to go to the Slytherin dorms to make out since we can’t in here?” Izuku asked, causing Shouto to choke on his own saliva.

  
“Midoriya, don’t talk about these things so casually,” Iida demanded, visibly flustered.

  
“Why’s that? I heard from Hagakure that you and Urakara in the Quidditch lockers… how can I say that, uhm, clearly disrespected school furniture? Was that less casual?”

  
Iida looked like a fish out of water, his mouth opening and closing as his eyes refused to meet anyone. Kirishima was doubled over in laughter, the incident with his tie forgotten.

  
This, as Shouto contemplated the scene, was his daily life in Gryffindor’s dorms.

  
And he just loved it.


End file.
